Sospechas
by Misukira Kuronii
Summary: "Sentí una mezcla de emociones: enojo, incredulidad, sorpresa. No podía creer que en una sola persona existiera tanto cinismo y desvergüenza" capitulo 6


Aqui el siguiente capitulo n_n

Espero avanzar rapido y tener el capitulo 8 y subir el 7 :P

Espero les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Sospechas**

Mi vida era bastante monótona, era un horror. Hacia las cosas una y otra vez como si fuera una maquina, pero no podía hacer mucho yo sola, claro está.

Me encontraba pensando sobre eso en la sala de música donde tomaba mis clases cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Hola

—¿eh?... Oh, hola. No te oí llegar— dije mientras despejaba mi mente

—Me di cuenta— me dedico una sonrisa torcida

—¿Ayer pudiste terminar tus asuntos pendientes?

—¿Asuntos pendientes? ¿Yo?— dijo con sorpresa pura reflejada en su rostro

—…Si. Me desconcertó mucho la manera en la que saliste ayer de mi casa

Observe como se iba poniendo tenso con cada palabra que decía y como su rostro adaptaba una expresión de enojo acecino.

—… ¿Estás bien?— dije mientras me encogía al percibir lo que su mirada trasmitía: hostilidad pura.

—Sí, bien— las palabras como que se le trababan en la garganta—Sonara un poco raro esto, pero ¿Qué te dije ayer?

—Pues… no mucho la verdad. Fue una visita bastante rápida de no más de 10 minutos. Solo me dijiste tu nombre. Julian, ¿cierto?

—Así es— dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de súper modelo que me dejo deslumbrada

Le sonreí tímidamente y baje la vista

Este era el Julian que yo "conocía"… ¿o solo será mi imaginación?

—No te lo tomes a mal quieres, pero eres bastante extraño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— ladeo la cabeza un poco en señal de curiosidad

—No sabría decirte con seguridad pero… ayer eras prácticamente otra persona

—No te entiendo bien— dijo tensándose de nuevo, como si le estuvieran sometiéndolo a algún tipo de tortura.

—No sé como explicártelo, pero me dio la sensación de que ayer no eras el mismo, como si fueras otra persona.

Simplemente se quedo callado sin hacer comentario alguno. En ese momento llego el profesor y comenzó la clase.

Estábamos tan ensimismados en la conversación que no me di cuenta de cuando llego el resto de la clase.

* * *

Llegue a mi actual hogar, una casa antigua a las afueras de la ciudad, con toques en su arquitectura de finales del siglo XVI, principios de siglo XVII.

Era muy cómoda, tenía cierto aire acogedor- ¿o puede ser que tenga que ver mi gusto por lo clásico?

Estaba sentado en el sillón individual frente a la chimenea que se encontraba en mi aplia recamara. Sentí como pasaban unos brazos por mis hombros, juntando las manos en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo reacciono poniéndose tenso al instante.

—Hola, ¿Por qué tan tenso?—dijo mientras recargaba su mentón en la base de mi cuello

—¿Y ahora que quieres, Jeremy?

—¿Dormiste bien anoche?— al mencionar eso, recordé porque casi me ahogaba en mi bilis hace unas horas.

—¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO…!— despotrique de blasfemias hacia su persona mientras me levantaba del sofá individual.

—¡¿Y ahora que hice?— dijo con cara de inocencia fingida, lo que logro avivar mas mi furia. Me acerque a él lenta y cuidadosamente, como si fuera mi presa. Lo acorrale en una de las paredes para que no pudiera escapar.

—¿Qué _qué_ hiciste?— dije con los dientes apretados—¿Eres tan sínico que hasta te atreves a preguntas _¿Qué hice?_?— tenía unas ganas tremendas de poner su cuello entre mis manos y estrangularlo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¿Qué tal si aclaramos este asunto?

—Mira, no te quieras hacer el listo conmigo, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Ayer después de que me dormiste, fuiste a la casa de la chica.

—¡Oh, eso!— dijo de lo más normal

Sentí una mezcla de emociones: enojo, incredulidad, sorpresa. No podía creer que en una sola persona existiera tanto cinismo y desvergüenza.

—Sera mejor que me des una buena escusa sobre ese asunto antes de que te mate con mis propias manos.

—Ya voy, ya voy— decía mientras alzaba las manos con las palmas hacia adelante tratando de apaciguarme.

—¡Muévete! ¡No tengo tu tiempo! Y mi paciencia está llegando a su límite.

—Ok, ok, ya voy. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Di un golpe con el puño cerrado a un lado de su cara, a tal punto que deje una abolladura.

—Que impaciente—dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro— Pues después de que te dormiste, la estuve observando por un rato y me dio curiosidad saber de ella, y como sabía que no me dirías nada… pues solo fui a ver. Nada más, enserio. No le iba hacer nada.

Sortee el agarre en el tenia por el cuello de su camisa sir darme cuenta. A pesar de todo, Jeremy es una persona sincera y hasta trasparente.

Respire hondo para calmarme. Tenía un carácter bastante explosivo y tenía que controlarme mucho para no cometer una locura.

—Uufff. Me pusiste muy nervioso, ¿Sabes? Deberías controlar más ese carácter tuyo— dijo mientras se apartaba de mí cautelosamente e iba a sentarse al sillón frente a la chimenea.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a decir que hiciste o dijiste?— me recargue en el respaldo del sillón mientras lo veía desde arriba.

—En realidad nada. Solo me pregunto por tu nombre ya que no me dio tiempo de decirle nada más porque alguien estaba por llegar, y no creo que quisieras que te vieran con ella, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, tienes razón. No quiero que me vean con ella, y mucho menos su hermano.

—¿Cómo sabes que era su hermano?

—Porque es la única persona que vive con ella— dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. A veces era tan iluso

Soltó una carcajada

—¿Qué es gracioso?

—Que es muy extraño verte hacer ese tipo de gestos, siempre estas serio y parece que estas enojado. Pero no te preocupes— alzo la mano para acariciar mi perfil con el dorso de la mano— aun así te quiero.

Aparte mi rostro para evitar su roce.

—No me toques, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Fijo su vista de vuelta al fuego de la chimenea, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y adopto una expresión de seriedad… Algo raro en el.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué piensas hacer con la chica? ¿O cuando piensas matarla?

Me quede reflexionando en ello durante unos momentos

—Se ve bastante agradable, aun que es un poco… extraña— dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa en el rostro… Algún tipo de chiste privado, supongo

—Tiene un modo diferente de ver las cosas y el mundo en general

—Es evidente, a pesar de solo unos minutos de palabras que tuve con ella.

Me senté en el brazo del sillón, recargándome un poco en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados y una pierna colgando, y nos quedamos observando el fuego, pensando cada quien es sus cosas, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Después de un rato, Jeremy rompió el silencio y me saco de mi _ensimismamiento_

—¿Y me presentaras con ella?— dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro

—Ni lo pienses

—¡¿Por qué no?

—Porque entonces se daría cuenta de que tú fuiste a su casa y no yo

—¿Y como sabría eso? Somos idénticos, no hay forma de que sepa tal cosa

—El punto es que algo sospecha, y no quiero correr riesgos. Hoy tuve que escaparme antes de que preguntara algo más al respecto.

—Está bien— dijo haciendo pucheros. A veces era _tan_ infantil…

* * *

Q les parecio ?

Espero sus Reviws :D

Hasta la proxima


End file.
